


Wedded Bliss

by IsisKitsune



Series: Novocaine [14]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM Scene, Bondage, Bottom Bruce Banner, Bottom Matt Murdock, Car Sex, Cock Rings, Come Marking, Come Shot, Facials, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Open Relationships, Overstimulation, Professor Hulk - Freeform, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Size Difference, Size Kink, Surrogacy, Switch Tony Stark, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bruce Banner, Top Matt Murdock, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt was sitting in the car, waiting, his fingers played over his cane while he listened to the happy chatter and cheers and camera flashes outside. “Stark is really going to skip his own reception,” he asked over his shoulder, making Happy jump.“Knowing Tony, yep. That man would be fashionably late to his own funeral, if he showed up at all.”“Sorry about all... this. Must be unnerving as hell getting stuck with all this.”“Eh, whatever works. I, don't think I'd personally be able to go with it, but I'm not in the same situation.” Matt smiled at the chuckle, “Just do us all a favor, don't rock the boat too much, you'll tip us over,” Happy left him chuckled as he got out to get the door for the happy couple.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Matt Murdock, Bruce Banner/Matt Murdock/Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Series: Novocaine [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745212
Kudos: 29





	Wedded Bliss

Matt was sitting in the car, waiting, his fingers played over his cane while he listened to the happy chatter and cheers and camera flashes outside. “Stark is really going to skip his own reception,” he asked over his shoulder, making Happy jump.

“Knowing Tony, yep. That man would be fashionably late to his own funeral, if he showed up at all.”

“Sorry about all... this. Must be unnerving as hell getting stuck with all this.”

“Eh, whatever works. I, don't think I'd personally be able to go with it, but I'm not in the same situation.” Matt smiled at the chuckle, “Just do us all a favor, don't rock the boat too much, you'll tip us over,” Happy left him chuckled as he got out to get the door for the happy couple.

Matt winced and grabbed the wall when Bruce was pushed in to land on his back, the car was not happy with that much weight shift, but Tony jumped in as the door slammed behind him, kissing his new husband and clawing at his suit while reaching out, grabbing Matt's tie and nearly choking him as he drug him between them, “Do your job, Murdock, get on my husband's cock.”

Matt chuckled as he was next to be clawed and pawed at, panting and moaned when he was pulled down onto Bruce before Tony was straddling him, “Condoms!”

“Not this time, I'm clean, you clean?”

“Yeah, yeah I'm clean, Stark.”

“Thank FUCK,” Tony whined when he took too much too fast, but Bruce held Matt's hips down as he hissed at the too tight feeling.

“You're not going to be walking tomorrow,” Matt whined out as he felt the too dry draw upward, “Fuck, did you forget lube is a requirement for anal?”

“Forgot how much you can dry up, hold on,” Bruce was the one able to reach something, Matt flinched at the snap of something, he must not have been able to grip a handle or something right but the second time Tony slid down his cock it was still 'too tight' but it wasn't a dry push or pull, “Oh that's better, fuck yeah, come on, big guy, fuck us.”

“Might, definitely need to refresh me too, oh,” Matt moaned out as Bruce lifted them up before slicking himself and pulling him back down easier, “Oh yeah, just like that.”

Stark couldn't even do much other than grind himself on Matt's cock, but it was desperate, panting, whining and moaning as he reached out to grab Bruce, wet kisses and slap of skin was loud in Matt's ears as Bruce did his best to fuck upward into them, even it too was barely more than a grind. Oh, it wasn't enough, it just wasn't enough... Even the smell of semen and sex and desperate arousal... It just wasn't enough, not until after Stark had collapsed against his neck. He whined and moaned and shifted until Stark finally grunted as he fell to the floorboard and Bruce was able to actually get his hands around Matt's waist and shift to the side to finally be able to hold him still and start fucking into him properly. Oh, that was enough, that was more than enough. Stark was cursing and cussing when he didn't remember to roll away, ending up with a face full before Bruce pulled out and growled as he pumped his load over top of the otherwise unwanted friendly fires. “Feel better, Tony?” Bruce was limp, content rumbling as he held Matt to his chest, keeping him from falling onto his grumbling husband.

“Just ruined my suit...”

“Sorry,” Matt was in no way sorry honestly. “Did you remember to close your eyes at least?”

The sputter, and flailing of him trying to clean himself off lead him to believe he had at least done that. “I'm putting him in the stockades when we get to the Tower...”

“Has he topped you yet,” Matt smiled as he tipped his head toward Bruce, who chuckled and nodded. “Do, do you even feel anything when he does?”

Bruce rumbled against his back, “Yeah, I... feel it when he does.”

“Can you get off from it?”

Bruce snickered as Matt felt Stark's glare, “No, he's... not quiet long enough to get me off with it.”

“He ever eat you out,” Matt smiled as he tilted his head toward Stark, who finally got himself up into one of the other seats.

“No, uh, I- wasn't sure if I'd be able to take what he's got. His, fingers alone are large and, uh, I don't know about you but um, my tongue is definitely twice as wide as my fingers...”

“Oh, but your tongue is agile. Oooooh, I think I just discovered the best wedding gift I could give you. Change of plans. Bruce gets the stockades, and Tony gets to have a fucking experience,” Matt nuzzled and grinned at Bruce's chuckle, “His tongue is... oh it's amazing. I've never found anyone that can get me off by tongue fucking me, but he can do it easily. And his moan and growl... God, he's a walking vibrator, Stark. If you haven't experienced it yet, you will with his tongue up your ass.”

Stark still seemed a touch unsure but Bruce was humming and content under Matt's head, “I'd love to at least try it if you want, Tony. I, miss eating my partner out.”

Tony shrugged, “Okay. We'll have to get Murdock a soap box or something though...”

“Blow me, Stark,” Matt smiled at the scoff.

“I don't think so, Murdock, I know where your cock's just been.”

Matt laughed, “Shower sex first?”

“Oooooh, Brucey, baby, my big green cuddle monster, I love your taste of sex toys.”

-

Matt was straddling Bruce's back, hands playing in his hair as he heard the wet lapping noises, “Is he in yet?”

“No, but, god, why haven't we done this before,” Tony was sprawled back, fingers gripping his cock, seeming to be staving off orgasm the way his grip kept tightening but not stroking while Matt ground against Bruce's back, making him squirm his hips.

“I don't get in you until you get in him, big guy. Stretch him good, keep going until you get in him.”

“Fuck, yeah, this, this can happen. Oh, Bruce, oh,” Tony gasped and froze, “oh!”

“He in?”

“Oh, fuck, yeah, oh fuck, he's,” Tony was whining, almost as if he was afraid to move.

“Pull out, Bruce, do it again.” Matt grabbed a hand full of dark hair, “Don't moan!” Bruce was trembling under him, trying to hold still, trying to control his breathing as Matt heard and practically felt that wonderful scrap of taste buds pull out and Tony went limp, panting as Bruce finally did moan, “Good boy,” Matt finally shifted backward, glaring when his foot landed on the stool, yes Bruce even bent over stood tall enough he had needed the fucking step up... He hated when Stark was right... “Ready for me, big guy? I Should be long enough to get you off. It just might take awhile.”

“Want, want a ring,” Tony panted out, holding something up.

“Yeah, give me it,” Matt gave his dripping cock a stroke before slipping the ring around it and feeling it clamp down on his chance of going off the moment he got into that tight ass. “Now, show him how fucking good your tongue is, and I'll fuck you, big guy.”

Bruce growled, his chin craning up, as Matt grinned at the wet lapping as Tony moaned and panting, “Oh, oh, oh,” Matt was licking his lips, oh he could taste the build as he slicked himself up before pushing in. Tony let out a high squeak and froze, fingers dug hard into Bruce's hair, “Relax, Bruce, relax, oh, easy, oh, fuck! I'm gonna come.”

“You heard him, big guy, relax,” Matt laid his teeth against Bruce's back, biting harsher than he should as he pulled out and shoved back in. Tony screamed and spurted the moment Bruce growled when Matt struck just what he was aiming for. “Now, do it again,” he thrust again, feeling something a little darker than their usual fair when Bruce's hands latched around the ankles splayed over the stockade the moment Tony tried to draw away from the over stimulation. “You feel me big guy? All that gripping and, oh fuck, you're tight. Oh, fuck you're strong even, gripping my cock strong, fuck I don't even think I'll need the cock ring.”

“Bruce, please please, let me go, I can't, please,” Tony whined as he tensed, curling around Bruce's head as he poured something smelling much more like sex and arousal than semen into Bruce's hair. “I can't, please.”

“Not until he comes, Tony. Just think of every time you've laid into this ass and never been able to get it off.” Matt's hips kept pistoning forward, earning whining and begging and writhing from Tony while Bruce moaned and growled or jerked hard against the stockades. “Just wait, just wait, he's close, I can feel it, I can taste it.”

Tony was left nothing more than a trembling panting mess, begging when he finally had enough, but never once did the magic word leave his lips. Not a snap or a clap, his hands unrestrained and mouth gaping to babble and beg, but never once was a stop word spoken or stop signal sounded. Bruce was no more than a growling steam engine at that point, Matt just kept fucking, his senses focusing on nothing more than Tony's splayed and otherwise useless form and the continual slap of flesh and lapping continuing. Oh, he never thought he'd be the cause of that roar, muffled against flesh as Tony's whined, and tried to squirm away when Bruce's grip finally let go of his ankles, laying there lifeless and panting as Matt growled and clawed at tensing muscles as his own orgasm finally swept through him. It left him trembling, knees too weak to do much but stumble off the stool when he pulled out, falling and grinning as his head turned toward Tony, “That, that is what he does to me, every time. Can you even hear me right now? Can you see me, Stark? Do you see why I can't give this up?” He could have sworn he could feel the nod before he heard a snap, instead of a gun shot it sounded like a whisper as the stockade rattled itself open and Matt flinched along with Stark at ever heavy step as Bruce scooped them up. Matt couldn't help feel proud Banner took his husband away first to settle him in bed, he couldn't remember getting picked up, couldn't remember being settled into the soft sheets next to the heat that always stayed. But he did remember waking up at once point to being wrapped in heavy large arms and a set of smaller ones before dropping off again.


End file.
